wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch mirrors
Incremental update The newest patches can be found here. Patches must be applied in order from lowest version to highest, for example: 3.0.2 -> 3.0.3 -> 3.0.8 -> 3.0.8a -> 3.0.9 -> 3.1.0 -> 3.1.1 -> 3.1.1a -> 3.1.2. 3.1.2 |} 3.1.1 |} 3.1.0 This is the complete patch distributed as one file. To install patch 3.1.0 from this file, save the file to disk, move it to the "World of Warcraft" folder, extract the files from within it, then run the "BNUpdate" program inside the "World of Warcraft/Patches/WoW-3.0.9-to-3.1.0-LOCALE-OS-patch" folder. Some example paths on various operating systems in the US using the default install location: ;Windows 2000, XP :C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\Patches\WoW-3.0.9-to-3.1.0-enUS-Win-patch\wow-partial-1.MPQ ;Windows Vista, Windows 7 :C:\Users\Public\Documents\Blizzard Entertainment\World of Warcraft\Patches\WoW-3.0.9-to-3.1.0-enUS-Win-patch\wow-partial-1.MPQ ;Mac OS X :/Applications/World of Warcraft/Patches/WoW-3.0.9-to-3.1.0-enUS-OSX-patch/wow-partial-1.MPQ You can easily test if your download is in the correct location by starting the Blizzard Downloader. If it scans the data and finishes quickly (less than a minute), your download is where WoW expects it to be. |} 3.0.9 |} 3.0.8a |} 3.0.8 |} Older patches These patches are older than the last patch. If you wish to add mirrors please only list them if you have at least 4 files available for these versions. If your mirror has only 1-3 files it should be put in the General Mirror Sites section instead to reduce flooding. 3.0.3 |} 3.0.2 |} 3.0.1 |} Playable Client The playable client download is basically a full client which you can download, install, and upgrade to the latest version of WoW without needing your CD / DVD. You will be able to play right away if you have a trial account. To enjoy the full features of the game, you will either need to purchase a key from Blizzard online, or purchase a retail copy. Note that the Slim versions of the installer lack cinematics, but are otherwise fully functional. |} General Mirror Sites Note that an English site may also host German, French and Spanish patches. However, it should be categorized under "English" due to the site language, not the patches that it offers. See also Fansites. * Blizzard's Official Patch Mirror List (US) Installation tips * If you install 2.0.0 Non-TBC and patch it to 2.4.2 before installing TBC, you will have to reinstall all the patches again. Luckily, you won't have to download them again, so the fastest path to take would be: WoW 2.0.0 -> TBC expansion -> 2.4.0 -> 2.4.1 -> 2.4.2 -> 2.4.3 -> 3.0.1 -> 3.0.2. * If you have multiple locales installed (for addon development or otherwise), you have to move or remove the extra locale folders from Data or the updater will die with a message that looks similar to this: Cannot find data for {locale} locale. * WoW 2.0.0 is the full game installer, but it is not TBC. :You DO need the TBC expansion to enjoy the features of TBC (the contents of which are included in your retail TBC CD/DVD and various mirrors listed above). * If you do a fresh install, have a TBC account, and forget to install TBC, you cannot log into the game. The client will tell you to install TBC. * If you don't have a TBC account and install TBC, you will have all the features of WoW pre-TBC as if you had not installed TBC. * If you have a US account and install any locale other than enUS, you must edit the realmlist.wtf file or you will not be able to log into the game. The same goes for using the enUS version with an EU account (not that you would since enGB works just fine). ;US account with any locale other than enUS set realmlist us.logon.worldofwarcraft.com set patchlist eu.version.worldofwarcraft.com ;EU account with enUS locale set realmlist eu.logon.worldofwarcraft.com set patchlist us.version.worldofwarcraft.com Manual/split patches Unzip contents to your WoW directory and double click the file Blizzard Updater.exe or BNUpdate.exe to start patching. Blizzard Updater.exe and BNUpdate.exe check for ".\Data\{locale}" (the current directory), "..\Data\{locale}" (the parent directory), "..\..\Data\{locale}" (the parent of the parent directory), until it hits the root of the directory structure (where it informs you that WoW must be installed before it can be patched), for Game data (not tested on any paths deeper than "C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\Patches\{patch folder}\{patch data}"); therefore, you must put the patch files directly in the WoW installation folder or in a subdirectory of said folder. For example, the following all work for "WoW-2.2.3-to-2.3.0-enUS-patch.zip": #unzip the files to "C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\WoW-2.2.3-to-2.3.0-enUS-patch" and double-click "C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\WoW-2.2.3-to-2.3.0-enUS-patch\BNUpdate.exe" #unzip the files to "C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\Patches" and double-click "C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\Patches\BNUpdate.exe" #unzip the files to "C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft" and double-click "C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\BNUpdate.exe" Torrents By default, larger patches for World of Warcraft are distributed through the Blizzard Downloader which uses BitTorrent and HTTP. In case you're having problems with that downloader, or if you want to have more control over your torrent download, you can choose to use your own client. The process of getting a .torrent file for the download varies depending on the type of the downloader. * The Background Downloader that is active before patching day saves its torrent file to Cache\BackgroundDownload.torrent within your World of Warcraft directory. You can directly use this torrent file in whatever BitTorrent client you use. * The actual Blizzard Downloader that is distributed on the patching day does not save its torrent file. If you have a PC, you will need a tool like WoW Torrent Extract to extract a .torrent file from the downloader. On a Mac you can right click the app and click Show Package Contents. From there, just navigate the directories until you find the torrent. Alternatively, you can wait for a link on this page. * The Burning Crusade Downloader contains 2 BitTorrent files (Full and Slim). To extract them, follow these steps: ** Run your torrent extract program on the installer. ** Make a backup of the resulting torrent (*-2.torrent) and edit the file deleting the first starting sequence 'd8:ann' and rename the file to 'WoW-BurningCrusade-deDE-Installer-downloader.exe' and run the extractor again. -> You have extracted the last torrent sequence. ** To extract the first sequence edit the backup copy and search for 'd8:ann'. Delete the whole content in the file from the second find result to the end and save the file. -> You have extracted the first torrent sequence. A few clients you could use to download torrents: ru:Зеркала обновлений Mirrors, Intro Mirrors Mirrors, Intro Mirrors